


Under the Table

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's thoughts during the storm in "Resolutions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

The wind howls as I attempt to shield her from objects crashing around us.

Lightning flashes and the tools of her research fall to the floor. She turns to me in horror then buries her face in her hand and cries.

I wrap myself around her as tightly as possible. This is the first time she's let herself cry in my arms and I won't deny her any comfort I can give.

Then I realize she might be upset about the prospect of being stuck here, with me, for the rest of our lives.

With that thought, I weep too.


End file.
